Team DRGN (Dragon)
by TheTriforceofAwesomeness
Summary: [A rework of my fic The Game of Life under a new name] A red-haired teen with gaming abilities, a tattooed pyromancer with a crazy side, a girl whose skill with the bow and sword is legendary, and a Faunus who can make any gun he wields have infinite ammo. They will have their ups and downs, but they must be able to work together to survive in the dangerous world they call home.
1. The Red-haired Duo

**Chapter 1: The Red-haired Duo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. All other mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **(November 16, 2015) Hey everyone TTOA here with the rework of _The Game of Life_ now under a new title, which is also a reference to Final Fantasy VI _._ This Chapter is going to replace the first Chapter of _The Game of Life_ as I didn't like how it was originally going. Most of you are reading this story because of _The Game of Life_ and I hope the changes made are to your liking.**

 **I for one am happy to rework this story and I hope that this will be even better than before.**

 **I am really happy that so many of you followed and favorited the original version and I hope this new version will keep you interested.**

 **So I actually didn't know that "Gamer! fics" were based on a manga called _the gamer_. Learn something new everyday.**

 **I'm going to alter Drake's Semblance so he will be able to use various abilities based on the games he touches and those games are games that I have played. I will go into more detail as I write this story.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Emphasis**

 **~Point of View~**

 _Title_

 _{Book Content/Letters/Notes}_

 **[#] Author's Comments which will be shown at the official end of the Chapter and before the ending A/N.**

* * *

 **~Narrator~**

A red-haired teen was sitting on a small bench in the corner of the large airship as it was making its departure to Beacon. He wasn't paying anyone any attention since he was currently playing _Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate_ on his New Nintendo 3DS and he was hunting a Kecha Wacha to pass the time.

If one were to look at him, he attire consisted of a set up similar to Future Trunks from _Dragon Ball Z_ , minus the sword. He had a green jacket over a red t-shirt. His dark blue jeans and gray tennis shoes shook every-now-and-again due to the immense concentration that is required of _MH4U_. His dark green eyes were concentrating so much so he didn't notice someone sat next to him, but he did notice that said someone was blocking his light source. After pausing his game, he turned to the person in slight irritation.

"I would really like it if you weren't in my light." he said.

The person next to him had a big smile on his face. His hair was spiked and an even brighter shade of red than his own. His eyes, however, were a shade of red mixed with orange as if there was a fire burning inside. He had a long black jacket with a red interior over an orange shirt. He had black gloves on and black pants with black combat boots. His entire body was clothed save for his neck and head. For some reason the red-eyed teen was making him sweat, almost as if the teen was giving off heat.

"My bad, I just wanted to watch you play Monster Hunter. I wish I brought my 3DS with me." the red-eyed teen said sheepishly.

The green-eyed teen smiled in understanding. "Well, I might have come off a bit harsh, my name is Drake Cross."

"Gareth Mackroy." the other teen responded as they shook hands.

 **~Gareth~**

He leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head as he looked out towards the window. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a girl wearing a red and black themed combat skirt. She seemed nervous about coming here. He glanced at Drake, but saw he was back to his game. He sighed and he noticed the red girl was currently being hugged by a taller blonde girl. Gareth's eyebrows rose as he felt the heat coming off of her.

'She can control fire as well. I better introduce myself.' he thought.

"Well Drake, I'm going to have a look around and stuff. Tell me how the hunt goes." Drake grunted in response as Gareth rose from his spot and walked over the the two girls.

 **~Yang~**

"Everyone's going to think you're the bee's knees!" she said to Ruby.

"And why would she be if you don't mind me asking?" Yang turned towards the sound pf the voice and was greeted by a red-eyed teen who also had red hair.

Ruby answered. "I got moved ahead two years." The teen's red eyes widened in surprise.

"You must have an incredible amount of skill to be moved ahead two years." the red girl blushed in embarrassment. "Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gareth Mackroy." the teen now known as Gareth said with a smile.

"Ruby Rose."

"I'm Yang, her older sister!" she said as she placed an arm around Ruby's shoulder, much to Ruby's discomfort.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Gareth said. There was a few minutes of silence. "Soooo, what brings the two of you to Beacon?"

"I want to make the world a better place and what better way than to become a huntress." answered Ruby.

"I'm here for the thrills, the adventure." said Yang with a radiant smile.

Gareth nodded. "I'm here to test my abilities and I want to become stronger."

"Well, maybe if we both make it in, then we could spar? You look strong." Yang asked as she pounded her fist into her hand.

Gareth laughed. "I'll take you up on that offer, Phoenix." With that said, he disappeared into the crowd.

Yang was stunned and she stared at where Gareth left before she dawned a sly smile. 'He's going to be **interesting**.' she thought.

"Gareth's caught your eye, sis? Do you **like** him?" Ruby asked trying to hold back a giggle.

Yang flinched slightly and her cheeks turned slightly red. "I've only just met him. I don't have feelings for him." she answered. Ruby wasn't buying it, but she decided to let it go as Beacon came into view.

" **Die you stupid Kecha Wacha!** " someone shouted." **Goddammit!** " the same person shouted a minute later.

 **~Gareth~**

He went back over to Drake, who was pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I take it the hunt didn't go well?" Gareth asked.

"I almost had him, then a Gore Mangla appeared out of nowhere and killed me. Then the Kecha Wacha fled before I could get back to it in time!" Drake complained.

"There's always next time." Gareth said with a chuckle. It was then a hologram of a person appeared and she was talking about something or other. The two teens felt the airship begin to descend as they have arrived at Beacon. Drake placed his 3DS in his inventory and walked off of the airship with Gareth following a bit later. Gareth wanted to walk around Beacon while Drake wanted to relax for a bit. Gareth went his own way while Drake leaned against a tree.

 **~Drake~**

Drake noticed a girl in a red and black combat skirt was being yelled at by another girl in white. Since Drake has a distaste for those with a superiority complex, he made his way over to them. However, suddenly an explosion occurred which Drake had to cover his eyes. When the smoke cleared, the girl in white was covered in soot.

"This is exactly what I was talking about!" she shouted.

"I'm really sorry, Princess!" the red girl said.

"It's heiress actually." someone else said. Drake jumped and he turned to see a girl themed in black and white appeared out of nowhere. She had glowing amber eyes and a bow on top of her head. She had what appeared to be a vile in her hand.

'Where did she even come from?' Drake thought.

It turns out that the white-haired girl was Weiss Schnee and the amber-eyed girl made some kind of comment which made Weiss upset and storm off. The amber-eyed girl was leaving as well and the red girl was left alone. She collapsed on the ground with a sorrowful expression on her face. Drake decided to make himself known and approached the clearly upset girl.

"Rough day?" he asked with his hand extended. The girl looked up at him and made a small smile.

"Yeah, wish it was going better. I'm Ruby." she said as she was pulled to her feet.

"I'm Drake." he said with a smile. "I was going to walk around for a bit. Care to join me?"

"Sure!" Ruby answered.

"Can I join you two?" a new voice spoke.

Drake turned to the sound of the voice and it belonged to a blond kid with deep blue eyes. He had a sword strapped to his hip and was wearing armor over a black hoodie and had a pair of jeans and tennis shoes.

"I don't see why not." Drake said with a shrug.

Ruby was trying not to laugh. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

The three teens began walking around Beacon. Ruby and the blond teen were engaging in a conversation while Drake was taking in the sights and sounds of Beacon.

"I'm tell you motion sickness is more common than people let on!" he said.

"Sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said.

"Well how about I call you Crater Face!" the teen retorted.

"That explosion was an accident!" Ruby said with a slight blush.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue- ladies love it!" he introduced himself with a confident smirk.

Drake and Ruby glanced at each other for a moment. "Do they?" they asked Jaune simultaneously.

Jaune's confidence faltered. "They will, at least I hope so. My mom always said- never-mind." he finished while Drake chuckled.

"I may not have introduced myself, Jaune. I am Drake Cross, but Drake is fine." Drake said to Jaune. An awkward silence befell the three of them.

Ruby, deciding to break the silence, reached for her scythe. "Sooooo, I got this thing." She then proceeded to extend her scythe and do a few twirls before stabbing it into the ground causing Jaune to yelp in surprise.

"Cool scythe." Drake commented.

"It's also a high impact sniper-rifle." Ruby said with pride. Jaune was puzzled by this. Drake noticed his confusion and sighed inwardly.

"She means it's also a gun, Jaune." Drake said. Jaune nodded his head in understanding. "Did you make it yourself?" Ruby nodded.

"All students at Signal make theirs. What weapons do the two of you have?" Ruby asked with a bit too much excitement.

Jaune answered first, "I have this sword and this shield." He proceeded to pull out an ordinary sword and fumble a bit with his shield. "They don't do anything, but my shield transforms into a scabbard so I don't have to carry it." Ruby admired the simple design of the blade. Drake looked at it with interest. "It doesn't change the fact that it weighs the same." Jaune placed the sword back in its sheath. "My weapon is also a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it during the war."

"It is an elegant blade and despite it being a hand-me-down, it still looks as sharp as when it was first made. Simple, but impressive." Drake said.

"Not many people have an appreciation for the classics anymore." Ruby added which made Jaune smile a bit. The two teens looked over at Drake and he glanced at them before smirking.

"My weapon is pretty large, but I'll-" he paused as he noticed there was no one here. "Do you guys know where we are?" The three of them looked at each other.

"I was following you two." Jaune said.

"I was following you, Drake." said Ruby.

"Hold on a moment." Drake began. He then pulled out a map from nowhere and read it over a few times before putting it away. "The auditorium is back over this way." he said as he turned and walked in that direction. He paused when he noticed Jaune and Ruby were staring at him. "It's part of my Semblance, I'll explain later come on." Jaune was the first to react and he followed Drake and Ruby followed shortly after slightly upset since she didn't get to see what weapon Drake had.

 **Auditorium**

 **~Gareth~**

He made it to the auditorium in decent time as there weren't a whole of students here just yet. He wondered how Drake was holding up. He sighed as he placed his hands in the pockets of his coat and scanned the area. He noticed Yang was sitting a few seats away and she seemed to be waiting for someone. Deciding to make conversation, he made his way over to her.

"Sup Phoenix?" he greeted. Yang turned around and saw his smiling face.

"Hey Habanero!" Yang greeted as well. Gareth smirked.

"I like the nickname." He said. Yang smirked in response. "Are you waiting for your sister or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to have her make some friends so I left her." Gareth slightly frowned.

"Sounds to me like you ditched her to try and have her make friends despite the fact she knows absolutely no one."

"Oh I'm sure Ruby would be able to make at least one friend." Yang said as she looked back at the entrance to see if Ruby would walk in. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Drake to show up, I wanted to explore for a bit and he wanted to chill. Maybe the two of them met." Gareth said with a shrug. It was then he noticed Ruby, Drake, and some blond haired guy enter the auditorium. Gareth heard Yang call out to Ruby and Gareth decided to wave towards Drake. The two teens noticed their friends. After turning to the blond guy, they made their way over to him and Yang. Gareth and Drake fistbumbed while Ruby looked agitated at her sister. Yang asked her sister how her day was going so far.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded." Ruby exclaimed.

"Ha! I knew you ditched her- GWAH!" Gareth was clutching his stomach from the blow Yang gave him.

'Worth it.' he thought.

 **~Drake~**

"Meltdown already sis?" the blond girl asked again.

Drake sighed. "No she ran into some crabby girl's luggage and said girl caused an explosion to occur. Which was absolutely hilarious by th-OW!" Drake was clutching his head from the blow Ruby gave him. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that the red reaper was blushing in embarrassment. Having regain his footing. He turned towards the blond girl. "I'm Drake Cross by the way."

"Well, I'm Yang Ruby's older sister." she introduced herself.

Ruby continued her story, "After the explosion the girl continued to yell at me, but then I met Drake and the guy who threw up on your shoes – his name is Jaune by the way, but call him Vomit Boy." Yang burst out laughing and Jaune sneezed. Drake looked behind Ruby and saw that said girl was right behind her. Announcing her presence, Ruby squealed and jumped into Drake's arms.

" **You!** "

"Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby cried while still being in Drake's arms. Drake glanced at Gareth to see he recovered from Yang's blow. The two of them locked eyes and Gareth had a teasing look in his eyes.

"You're lucky we weren't blow off the side of the cliff!" the girl Drake knew as Weiss scolded Ruby. Drake mostly tuned out what Weiss was saying, but he really couldn't help to have a dislike for the heiress. He felt Ruby tug on the sleeve of his jacket and he glanced down at her silver eyes. With a ghost of a smile and a small blush, he gently placed Ruby down. Ruby suddenly turned to face him.

"You still haven't shown me your weapon. You said it was large." Ruby said. Drake's eyes widened and he took a quick glance at Yang to see she was fuming while Weiss had her mouth agape.

'She doesn't mean...' Yang/Weiss thought.

Drake mentally face-palmed. 'Dammit Ruby, why did you have to say it like that? People might get the wrong idea.' he thought. He noticed Gareth seeing his plite and placed a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yang, I know what you are thinking and it's not what you think it is." His grip on her shoulder tightened a bit and it suddenly got a bit warmer in the room. "We are all nearly Beacon students, so it is only natural we all have a weapon of some kind." Gareth calmly said to Yang. Realizing that Gareth was right, she calmed down but still had her fist clenched.

Drake mouthed thank-you to Gareth who nodded before speaking. "Ruby, I honestly still can't show you my weapon in full as it is too large. I **can** however show you how I carry it. I'm going to need you guys to take a few steps back." All of them took a few steps back. Drake then made a large metal object appear on his back. It appeared to be a large shield which covered his entire back and the hilt of a sword poked out of the top. The shield was blue with yellow designs along the inner part of a silver outline. The group looked at the large weapon in awe with Ruby and Gareth showing the most emotion.

"It looks **so cool!** " Ruby squealed.

"Is that a Charge Blade?!" Gareth asked.

Drake nodded. "Yep, straight out of Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate! I made this myself and it is not associated with my Semblance, well not entirely."

"Are you going to explain your Semblance?" Ruby asked. Drake was about to answer, but was interrupted by the tapping of a microphone. Drake stored his weapon and turned to see who he assumed to be Beacon's Headmaster. Drake decided to completely tune out the man as he thought about what he planned on doing for initiation.

'I assume I'm going to be on a team with a few people. I would like to be on a team with Gareth if possible. I personally would be alright with being on a team with Ruby and/or Yang. I **really** don't want to be on a team with Weiss, she drives me insane.' He was shaken out of his thoughts when he noticed students began to leave.

"Best if I get going." Drake mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **(November 22, 2015) I hope the changes to the story are alright. I personally like it.**

 **Don't forget to check out my Profile to be up-to-date on all of my stories.**

 **This has been TheTriforceofAwesomeness and I will see you all in Chapter 2!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Update as of Saturday February 2nd 2017

**Update as of Saturday February 2nd 2017**

* * *

 **My god is has been a while since I have done anything. Hey everyone TheTriforceofAwesomeness here with some information to give all of you.**

* * *

 **First off, I want to say that I am REALLY sorry for not updating my stories. Text doesn't even come close to describing the amount of guilt I am experiencing right now.**

 **I am actually debating on creating a YouTube channel dedicated to this whole FanFiction business as a means of providing updates in a verbal form as well as maybe read aloud some of my favorite works on the site or just read my already uploaded stories. Let me know what you all think of that.**

* * *

 **Anyway, the reason as to why I haven't been updating my stories include but are not limited to:**

 **Taking College classes 4 out of the 7 days of every week.**

 **The amount of time for homework that is required for said classes usually takes an average of 5-6 hours.**

 **The emotional stress I experience from not having a job and the lack of self-confidence in myself for trying to find one despite the fact that having a job would help me in the long run but at the same time I am unsure as to what I can even do anymore.**

 **Trying to make YouTube videos for my Channel which at most can take an average of 6-7 hours for one video. I have uploaded a few, but that Channel is also going under the same circumstances as my writing.**

 **Trying to desperately achieve a balance between all of the things I have mentioned above.**

 **Experiencing an unnerving feeling that none of you really care about my writing or have even forgotten about me which fills me up with even more guilt that I am not providing content to you all who may or may not care. It doesn't help me emotionally that every so often I get 1-2 people finding my stories and it makes me feel that they expect a Chapter out soon despite the fact that it has been a while.**

 **The guilt I feel when I am realizing that I haven't updated in almost a year and it makes me question my own personal credibility as a writer and makes me question myself if this is all worthwhile.**

 **Viewing myself as a person who lives for feedback on everything that I put out on the internet and expecting feedback so I can see if I can improve myself and not receiving anything. This leads me to believe that I really don't need improvement, but it also makes me hypocritical as how I am expectant of others and seem to disregard my own expectations or the possible expectations of what others expect of me which in turn repeats the cycle of uncertainty and hopelessness.**

 **Coming up with even more stories and possible crossovers that I am not even sure if I should upload or keep on the back-burner in order to try to update my current stories. The amount I currently have in-progress are maybe 3-4 potential works.**

 **Worrying about the point of when I want to move out of my current house, but also knowing that I am really not doing much to achieve that.**

 **Not sure as to what I want to do when I graduate from college.**

 **The overall lack of self-confidence in myself as a person and as a writer, YouTuber, and a friend.**

 **Worrying about my friends who I haven't contacted in half a decade because I feel like they are too busy with their own lives to give a shit about me.**

 **Questioning my place in this life as I more often than not feel empty, inadequate, and uncaring about my accomplishments as I feel that whatever I try to do I just know that someone just does it better.**

 **And so much more stuff that I don't even know if I want to get into.**

* * *

 **So that is what has been going on. School, Life, and Personal Issues. I do hope that I can update at least one of my stories sometime this year and maybe even complete one of them. At this point I don't even know anymore.**

 **I'm honestly surprised that my stories are somehow not removed from the site after a certain period of inactivity. If anyone has details on that kind of stuff and is willing to share that information with me it can help ease my mind** **.**

* * *

 **I think that's all I really have to say, so I hope that I will see you all again soon.**


End file.
